100 Ways to Annoy Lord Voldemort Or Each Other
by Mind of Insanity
Summary: Meria is Slytherin. Alexandria is a Gryffindor. As they find out their twins and will have to live together chaos rules the world. Can they learn to get along or at least not kill each other?


_100 Ways to Annoy Lord Voldemort... Or Each Other (1)_

* * *

Meria was a very beautiful girl, not to mention popular in her house of Slytherin. She stood right next to Draco Malfoy, and of course he was bragging once again about his father being a powerful Deatheater. Her tall and thin figure next to his made her look all the more stunning. She ran a hand through her long hair. It often surprised people with it's natural color, white blonde with black highlights.

"So, Meria, you are going to join the Dark Lord, right?" Draco had turned his attention to her as her hair shimmered in the fire light from her movements. He had asked this same question several times, so it really didn't shock her.

Meria's bright violet eyes searched the Slytherin common room to give a dramatic pause. Then she looped an arm through Draco's as a smirk played on her sharp featured face, "Of course I am Draco. My choices are the Order or Deatheater... And from what I've seen, I'm going for Deatheater... After all, it's obvious this side will win!"

* * *

Alexandria smiled as she stared out over the lake, her boyishly cut hair blew wildly in the wind. Most people found the colors odd, it looked like she had orangish brown hair with black streaks and many asked what the charm was for it. Shouting and laughter made her sharply featured face towards her friends as they passed a quaffle back and forth. Her sapphire blue eyes glowing with mischief as she watched her current boyfriend. When his back was turned she launched herself onto his back.

He yelped in surprise as they landed and tumbled around; his still taller body pinning her already tall one down. Harry's eyes glowed with pride. "Got you! Nice try."

Ron laughed as he jogged over. "That was great, Alex! You should be an auror."

Harry looked at her. "You're going to, right?"

She snorted as she sat up. "Of course. It is so obvious that this side will win!"

* * *

Meria's smirk left her a moment. "Whoa, funny feeling..."

Draco raised one of his brows. "You've been have a lot of those lately... Know what they mean?"

Meria rolled her eyes a bit irritated by his dumb question. "If I knew what they meant, they wouldn't be funny feelings..." Meria shook her head a moment, then moved up on her tip toes so she could kiss Draco's cheek. "I'm going to go to the library... Maybe I'll figure this out... "

Meria slipped away from Draco just as he called out after her. "Why don't you just date me already?"

Meria laughed with a slightly evil smile on her lips. "Because it is much more fun to be the flirt!" Then she winked at him and slipped out of the Slytherin common room heading for the library.

* * *

Alex stood and rubbed her hands over her arms as if she was cold, but in reality it was an extremely hot day.

Harry stood with a worried expression. "You have another feeling?" Her friends looked worried as she nodded.

"Dang, these things are starting to get on my nerves!" she shouted.

Hermione walked over and started to tug her towards the castle. "Let's get food then go the library."

Ron groaned. "No homework, Mione, please!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're going to see if there is anything on these strange feelings Alex keeps having, Ron."

Harry placed his arm around Alex's waist when him and Ron caught up to the girls. "I think that's a great idea." They all stopped by the Great Hall and grabbed food before heading to the library.

* * *

Meria turned a corner just as Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned the opposite corner. "Great..." She muttered seeing them. Then she stopped and dropped her books. This got their attention. Meria's mouth hung open slightly. That girl with the famous trio looked exactly like her! "YOU! HOW DARE YOU, A GRYFFINDOR, HAVE MY FACE!!" she yelled moving closer to Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the girl's tone, despite the fact that the girl was right. They could almost pass for twins if it wasn't for hair and eyes. "Really?! We look nothing alike! First off, my nose isn't that big, and... and there is no way I look like a Slytherin!" But as soon as the words left her mouth she realized how stupid it was to deny the girl, so she changed her direction of attack. "Anyways, even if we did, it's not 'your face' or whatever else you said."

Meria narrowed her eyes on the girl, just before she got that weird feeling again. She shivered and so did Alex. "What?..." Meria muttered, but didn't waste time on it. Meria pulled her wand, but before she could say any spells Snape appeared.

"What is going on here?! Students should not be roaming the halls after hours! 10 points from each of you! Even you Miss Kelley... " Snape turned to escort Meria off to the Slytherin common room. They were gone and out of sight within just a few seconds. Meria entered the common room and made her way towards Draco away from Snape. "Snape has totally lost it! After hours?"

Draco looked a little confused, but decided it better not to ask.

Meria took Draco by the arm just as Pansy walked up. She loved rubbing it in Pansy's face that she was only another of Draco's famous ex's. But Snape appeared again ruining the moment.

"Draco, a word... In my office... Now," Snape sounded angry.

Meria released Draco and headed towards the dorms. After such a night, she was already ready for bed.

* * *

Alex watched as the girl, Meria, and Professor Snape disappeared around the corner. "After hours? It's only seven!" But further ranting was cut off by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Thane, Headmaster would like a word with you. It's of the utmost importance, I'll be there with you so no worries, dear."

Alex paled a little. "Worries?"

Harry squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure everything is fine. Go."

* * *

Meria sat up in bed, someone was calling her. She looked at the other Slytherin girl she shared the room with.

"Professor Snape wants you to come down, Meria..." the girl muttered looking a little afraid.

Meria wondered what she had done to cause that. She shrugged and walked down into the Slytherin common room. She yawned still half asleep, but nevertheless in her school uniform. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

Snape pulled Meria along out of the Slytherin common room, speaking as they moved through the halls. "The headmaster has requested your presence, I am to escort you there. Now, hurry we're already late..." They remained in further silence until Snape spoke the password to the gargoyle that lead to Professor Dumbledore's office. Up the stairs and into his office. Dumbledore stood behind his desk talking to two others. Professor McGonagall and that Alex girl. Meria groaned, she just knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

The headmaster looked away from Alex. He had been trying to get the girl as calm as possible before the other arrived and he had to tell them. For Alex this would be two things she had to handle, major things. Though neither girl would to take this well. He smiled as Maria walked in and stood next Alex. "Lemon drop?"

All present shook their head no.

He placed one in his mouth and leaned forward. "Girls, please be seated."

They turned and took the two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"First order of business is a much sadder one in which concerns Miss Thane."

Alex shifted and looked very unsettled.

"Miss Thane, you were aware of you mother's... job, am I correct?" A simple nod. The old headmaster sighed. "Miss Thane, I'm saddened to have to tell you that this afternoon, your mother was murdered on her way to your home after one of her jobs. We are very sorry for your loss, Alex."

Alex didn't hear anything past murder though, there was a roaring in her ears and she suddenly felt very hot. "T-That's a lie...my mum is all I have! This is another one of her elaborate jokes." She forced a laugh and smile. "Where's she hiding?"

McGonagall rested a hand on the girl's shoulder as she slowly kept asking question after demand and silent tears ran down her face unchecked.

"What am I supposed to do!? I still have another year, and no relatives to stay with during the summer holidays!"

Meria all the while was suppressing a smile. By the sounds of it the Dark Lord had taken out another auror. She didn't see how she was concerned in this. Dumbledore went on after Alex had calmed down some. "That's why I've brought up Miss Kelley. You are not alone, Alex. You see Meria here is your twin sister!" Dumbledore announced with a wide smile.

"What?!" was both girl's shocked response.


End file.
